


Personnel Log: 43.M-J.E

by Dovahgame2099



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahgame2099/pseuds/Dovahgame2099
Summary: The Personnel Log and various audio transcripts of one Johnathan Evans, a member of the company responsible for creating the Alphabetically-Categorized Bioweapons, such as the D-Series and E-Series, detailing his experiences whilst working for the company, filtered by relevance.





	1. Day: 1289

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the next piece of fiction I'll be writing within the Resident Evil universe: 'Personnel Log: 43.M-J.E', (Yes, I know the title is more than a little odd!) Anyways, I thought I'd explain a few things first:  
> 1\. It's wrote in the 'First-Person' POV, as it's styled as a journal/log.  
> 2\. I realise that there's little to no information about the mysterious company that employed Mia, and are responsible for the creation of Eveline, (Maybe it's Tentsu, who knows?) And thus, I will hereby refer to it as 'The Company'.  
> 3\. Most of the details about the company will purely be from my own mind, as no external sources seem to exist at present. (Maybe 'Not a Hero' or 'The End of Zoe' will clarify things for us?)  
> 4.The overall literary style will be quite different than 'Part of the Family' as it will have a much more informal feel to it, due to it being someone's Personnel Log.  
> 5.The chapters, and the whole piece of fiction will be substantially shorter than 'Part of the Family' because of the format.  
> All in all, I hope you enjoy the work!

[DAY: 1289]

[10:25 PM]

[LOG BEGINS]

Okay, so it's been a while since I've had to do much around here, which, in all honesty kinda pisses me off, (I guess the eggheads aren't fucking up all the time like they used to.) I mean, there has been  _some_ shit for me to do, but it's mostly just fixing damn water-coolers for Christ sake, I digress, it's been pretty peaceful around here, I guess it's because they've finally got results with their Bioweapons project, namely, in E-001, now, I don't know much about it, but what I  _do_ know is, it's all they go on about now, seriously, they're all going on about what an achievement it is to create something like this whilst they never seem to remember that  _I'm_ the one keeping it's damn chamber in shape, I mean, the original specs for the ventilation were horse-shit, looked like the mechanics didn't even bolt it on right, so, of course, they got me and a few others to fix it up, but they ever say thank you? 

No, of course they fucking didn't; still don't now, but, I guess I owe it to them for getting me this high a position in maintenance, and, like I've said before: The pay isn't too bad either, so there's that, at least.

Right, I guess I should write what boring shit I did today, I mean, that  _is_ the point of these things, well, that and so the assholes in security or whatever can monitor us and see what we're up to, I mean, I know they don't  _actually_ do that, but it seems right up their street, right next to the biologically-enhanced children or whatever, anyways, here's what I've done today:

Fixed one of the levers on the PA System, they couldn't get it to send their voices into the speakers, which was kind of a good thing because those announcements can get  _annoying as fuck._

As I've said before, fixed one of the water-coolers up near the egghead's quarters, (One of them decided to be a pompous ass and call security on me because I apparently don't have clearance to be there, even though I'm the Head of fucking maintenance, the scientist just left once security cleared it up.) The cooler wasn't dispensing water and none of these doctorate/PhD idiots had any idea to kick it slightly.

(For all the shit I give the eggheads, they're not really  _that_ bad, but still...)

And finally, one of the incinerators had a minor malfunction, one of the flame-jets were faulty, and it took a while to cool down so I could get to work, but hey, I should've thrown that water-cooler in there, that would've done the trick.

So, yeah, all-in-all, it's been a god-damn uneventful, nothing like it used to be when they started testing the C-Series, (Fuck, I'd of hated to be the guys responsible for disposing of their corpses, I remember seeing one whilst I was going to fix something in R&D, and that thing gave me nightmares for the rest of the damn month.) well, apart from the usual ones, on the subject of the nightmares, the on-site doctor said as long as I keep taking those good 'ol Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors once every night, It  _should_ help with that sort of shit, I dunno, it kinda seems pointless really, I haven't actually had an actually conscious 'episode' since after Lucy... y'know, they've only been nightmares for the past four-ish years, and, I'm fine, I think? Whatever, the Doc knows best, I guess, (Just like all the others think they do.) Anyways, I'm gonna go to sleep now, I'm damn tired.

[LOG ENDS]

[11:06 PM] 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Day: 1290

[DAY: 1290]

[6:13 PM]

[LOG BEGINS]

Today has been just as boring as you'd expect, so I dunno, will probably keep this nice and short, as there's not much to write about, I mostly just sat in my quarters until 1 PM with my thumb up my ass. (A figure of speech, of course.) I got an announcement over the PA saying, in that all high-and-fucking-mighty voice of hers that Johnathan Evans needed to get his ass up to security as one of the cameras were faulty, (Well, maybe, 'Get his  _ass_ up to security' wasn't the exact words she used, but same difference.) So, I got up there, then got searched for the good part of a half-hour, no, really, nowadays, these guys are really uptight on security, rival companies and all that, once that nightmare was over, I went over to have a look, y'know, check the wirings and shit, looked at the monitor, everything, now, doing computer science isn't exactly my forte, I mean, I  _was_ born in '74, so, yeah, I'd figured out that it wasn't a hardware fuck-up but rather something to do with the computer, so I just referred them to I.T and left, it was their job to fix it now, not mine.

Saw Phil today, guy looked like shit, but I guess that's what you get when you're one of the assistant directors of the Bioweapons project, we caught up in the cafeteria, which is pretty rare for the both of us because he's always up in his office or the observation area studying or something, and I just get my food from my quarters, thank fuck for that accommodation, who needs a five-star hotel when you've got some quarters and a fridge? Anyways, back to meeting up with Phil, I'm pretty sure the last time I saw him was when he decided to tell me that the first E-Series was a success, and was like a month or two ago now, we spoke about how we were feeling, and I'm pretty sure we could predict what we were gonna say, "I'm Fine.", because that's what we always say, usually followed by something like: "But I feel kind of shitty today." I get it, I do, he's got a lot of stuff on his plate, but obviously, he don't wanna show any weakness, because the 'higher' higher-ups, the ones that you don't even know their identities? They're like sharks, or lions, I don't know, but any sign that you're losing your touch, your mind, any sign that the strain might be a little too high on you, they just fucking take you out, I don't know whether that's literal or that they just fire you and replace you with some other schmuck with the same qualifications as you... let's put this way: I haven't ever heard from anyone who quit or got fired from the company from the outside, so either that, or they make it damn-near impossible for you to live your life, either way, I think I'd prefer to _stay_ in a job, especially one that keeps me occupied.

So yeah, after that, I went to the maintenance dept. to see if everyone was actually doing their job, I get that I might come off as a complete dick, but I do give a shit about these people, I mean, I don't exactly get to order them about, but I gotta make sure they're all doing what they're supposed to, and for the most part, they do a pretty decent job of it, there's some slip-ups here and there, but hey, we're all human at the end of the day, except the Bioweapons, I'm not even sure what those things are, anyways, the only difference between the guys from maintenance and me, their kinda-not-really boss, is that I have to do more of the dangerous shit, but I'm not complaining, I know the risk to it and if I didn't want to do it I wouldn't of taken the job in the first place when Phil offered it to me, once that was done, and I told the day-shift-people to turn in for the night, I turned in myself, don't why I'm rehashing the same shit I already know, but I'm pretty sure the Doc said it's good to remind myself why I'm here, speaking of, I'll end this log on the note that yeah, the pills seemed to have started to work again, I guess I just needed a stronger dose or something, anyways, yeah, I'm gonna turn in now...

[6:38 PM]

[LOG ENDS]


	3. Day: 1291

[7:48 PM]

[DAY: 1291]

[LOG BEGINS]

Well shit,

Guess what I did today.

Something actually fucking meaningful, shocker, I know, anyways, I better do the rundown:

So I was up in R&D fixing one of the tables, because one of the legs had broken off,  _again_ , the nails that they use are flimsy piles of shit, and because the company decided to skimp on the finer aspects of maintenance, say, to invest in decent nails, we almost had a damn pathogenic containment breach; the stuff they working on almost spilled onto the floor, so thank god it didn't, and I hear someone calling my name; Phil, the guy seemed pretty worried, so I finished up what I was doing only for him to tell me I was needed down in E-001's chamber, I basically said something along the lines of "I 'ain't one of your B.O.W guys." and he pretty much told me it wasn't to do with E-001 specifically, but the chamber itself, so I ought to get down there A.S.A.P.

Once I got down there, I asked what the problem was and was told that one of the ventilation ducts had rotted clean through, which was weird, because he specifically said  _'rotted'_ and not that it had rusted, which was just as unlikely as it rotting, I mean, it's a piece of metal for Christ's sake, regardless, I was directed to the decontamination room to get a hazmat suit on, (Yes, they really  _do_ need hazmat suits for this kind of shit.) then got given the situation: E-001 was moved from it's chamber after the fault occurred to prevent any type of containment breach, Bacterial or otherwise, but it's handler team were on standby get the E-Type Asset back in containment as soon as I'd finished work on the duct, so, in short: I needed to be quick. I got in the suit, (Which, by the way, wasn't easy.) got my tools and everything and got the hell in there, it was pretty weird looking from the inside outwards, as it was one-way glass, so it just seemed have white walls instead of glass, all in all, the place looked like a kid's bedroom, although more... how do I put this... 

Sterile.

Anyway, I removed the hatchway that conceals the ducts fairly quickly, and by god I didn't expect for the duct to be in such a fucking state, the ducts almost looked like it had been corroded by battery acid or something, and there was this weird substance clinging to the inner foundations of the vent, I scraped all that shit off and put it in the container that I was supposed to, got the newer piece of ventilation cover and welded it up tight, then taking precaution to use nails reliably sourced from Maintenance, once I was satisfied, I gathered my stuff up, and left, simple as that, I mean, I did have to be thoroughly decontaminated and examined for about two hours afterwards, but they let me go once they realised my vitals were A-Okay. I then went back to Phil, who was observing the Asset through those one-way glass wall things I was on about earlier, I just wanted to check and see whether the repair was holding up, and see how Phil was doing, he just said "Thanks" and went back to watching E-001 play, I watched as well for a couple brief moments to see what sort of shit Phil was supposed to be noting down, and weirdly, E-001 turned around and looked straight at us, even though it couldn't see through the one-way glass, so, that was pretty fucking creepy, and I just left, (I think I was pissing off Phil anyways.) then did one last check of maintenance, then went back to my quarters, I mean, I checked out a bit earlier than usual but I think I more or less earned it, so that's that, I guess, that's all I pretty much did today.

Hang on a sec, the intercom's calling me, god dammit-

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Well, then, sorry about the random-ass pause, duty called, and THE FUCKING DUCT ROTTED AGAIN.

The PA was calling as I was writing, say I needed to head down to E-001's fucking chamber again, so, obviously I did, and was greeted with pretty much the same shit from last time: The Duct had rotted COMPLETELY this time though, yeah, all the way fucking through, and, to make it even worse, I  _had_ to go in there whilst E-001 was in there this time, because they "Didn't want to elevate the Asset's already high level of agitation." What about my fucking level of agitation? No, I had to go in there with the damn thing because they couldn't be bothered to move it, anyways, to ensure "My" safety and E-001's 'safety', I had to follow certain precautionary measures at _all times_ :

1\. I was to attempt to keep my distance from the Asset.

2\. I was to avoid Eye-Contact at all times.

3\. I was to under no circumstance verbally communicate with the Asset.

4\. I was to ignore any and all attempts at communication from the Asset.

5\. I was to avoid any and all types of physical contact from the Asset.

With the law laid down upon me, and my hazmat suit on, I got ready to go to work, with the handlers giving me the signal to enter and promptly locking the door behind me, so, I got in, and E-001 almost immediately stopped playing with it's toys, and looked up at me, confused, as ordered, I just ignored it and began to get to work, as I did, I'm pretty sure it was still watching me, constantly, to be frank, it was pretty unnerving, about 20-ish minutes in I had finished replacing just around half of the Ventilation Module, when the Asset came up to me all of a sudden and  _held my fucking free hand_. It actually made me jump, and fucking shiver like crazy, so I brushed the Asset's hand off mine pretty forcefully, as I had to make it clear I wanted nothing to do with it, all the while both trying to do my job and trying to hide the fact that I was kinda shitting myself because of E-001, the Asset looked hurt, I guess, I wasn't really paying attention, and skulked back to the other end of the room, letting me get back to work, and about 25 minutes later, I had finished, and had like, TEN containers of the shit that had most likely been the cause of the rot in the first place to carry out with me, so there I was, ready to leave, so I banged on the door as an indicator to let me out, and I'm pretty sure I heard one of the handlers saying that were gonna let me out, when I heard another one of them saying the door mechanism wasn't working, and I couldn't see what was going on at the other side of the door so I was kinda beginning to freak out a little, and then guess what fucking happened?

The fucking lights went out, then these metal shutters came down, covering the walls, and I couldn't hear the handlers or anything, I was FUCKING TRAPPED with E-fucking-001, so I backed up against the wall, half-blind, and waited for my eyes to adjust, which they eventually did, and saw that the Asset was just  _sitting there_ , eyes staring at me from the pitch black, it was, god, it was like something outta a fucking horror movie, seriously, I turned and slammed on the door again, but nothing happened, when I turned back, the fucking thing was standing up now, a LOT closer than before, and I'm pretty sure it was god-damn _smiling_ at me, just fucking smiling, and looking at me, and then it fucking _spoke_ to me, It, It said: "Are you going to be my Daddy?" I think, and, like I was told, I said nothing back, and the E-Type frowned at me then repeated itself, and again, I said nothing, I just had to hold out until they fixed whatever was going on outside, which was hopefully soon, because I didn't want to spend another damn minute in there, then, it sounded kinda pissed, and said "Fine, _be that way, then._ " and pretty much disappeared into the darkness for a bit.

I don't know how long it was, but eventually and heard the damn thing giggling, and... fuck, it, it fucking said something about  _Lucy_ , my Lucy, It said: "Who's Lucy?" That's fucking all, 'Who's Lucy?' and what I want to know is HOW THE FLYING FUCK DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT  _MY FUCKING DAUGHTER_ _?_ I didn't tell the fucking Asset, and no-one except Phil knows what happened so why the hell did she mention her?

I  _almost_ said something, I  _almost_ shouted in the fucking thing's face, 

But I didn't.

I didn't say anything, just like I was supposed to, and then, It re-fucking-Peated it again,

That time,

I said something,

That time, 

I shouted in it's face.

I just said "How the fuck do you know about her?" I couldn't stay silent, not after what it just said, and E-001 fucking giggled again and said that  _it_ was my  _daughter_ , not  _Lucy_. I coulda killed the fucking thing right then and there, but, I guess I knew what the repercussions were, and that the Eggheads usually build these B.O.W.'s to fucking last.

_Unfortunately._

I just stood there still, occasionally kicking the back of my foot into the door to see if I could get the attention of the handlers, straining to attempt to see the Asset in the darkness, but I couldn't really, so I guess that it was at the opposite end of the room, thankfully.

After what seemed like fucking hours, (I actually think it was.) the door finally slid open and to my surprise, two armed members of the security team were there to meet me, I asked what the fuck they were doing and they spouted some bullshit about "Taking precautions." anyways, once I got out it was back to a super-vigorous decontamination procedure that took _way_ too long, then a doctor had to take a look at me to... what was it he said? "Discern whether any foreign bodies related to the E-Series Asset have influenced your biology or physiology in any way.", So I had to get my blood examined, my Brain scanned, and then had to answer some dumb-as-fuck questions like "Do you view E-001, otherwise termed as the E-Type, E-Series Asset, or colloquially named 'Eveline' as a member of your Family or other close relation?" And of course, I said Hell no, then I went to Phil to find out why the fuck I was trapped in E-001's fucking chamber for hours on end, and he said that it was some sort of 'Cyber-Attack' or something by one of our rivals, (I wonder who the hell that might be, huh? Oh wait, just the same assholes who've been doing this sorta bullshit for a while, now.) I never bothered to tell Phil about what the asset said about Lucy, I mean, the guy's got other things to worry about.

After that, I just got back here, started to write this, started to regret writing this as I'm fucking tired and have taken too damn long writing this, and so, I'm just gonna go the fuck to sleep.

[LOG ENDS]

[1:27 AM]  


	4. Day: 1292

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but as a plus, 'Not A Hero' came out a couple days ago and shed a 'bit' more light on the sort of organisation John Evans works for, so... there's that!

[DAY: 1292]

[8:47 PM]

[LOG BEGINS]

Had a pretty rough sleep last night, and woke up kinda late, but after a couple cups of coffee I was back to my normal asshole self again, so I checked with maintenance to see if there was anything to do, and guess what? The most 'demanding' thing I could get to work on was a broken window.

Yeah, that's all there was, and fuck-all else. (To be honest, I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, considering what happened yesterday.)                               

Anyways, I got up to the recreation area, (Which, might I add, that they never invite  _me_ to.) To find that some idiot had, what did the eggheads call it? That's right, 'Lightly splintered' one of the glass windows that looked into the Rec-room, but believe me, 'Lightly splintered' was not a word I'd use for the shit-show I was staring, somehow they'd managed to completely shatter the damn thing, one of them told me that it was because 'The window was too weak', that it had shattered when someone had leant on it, but, I mean, what the fuck do they expect? It's a Rec-room, not a damn containment chamber, it wasn't really built with withstanding force in mind, so after having a half-assed debate with one of the scientists, they finally left me to clean up the mess and fit a new pane, which took about half an hour.

Once that'd been done, I started to head back to maintenance to wait for another thing to fuck up so I could fix it, but almost collided with Agent Winters in the corridor, she looked kind of annoyed, but apologised, so, not wanting to piss her off I did the same, then she decided to remind me that I should get an examination if I felt any different from the usual stuff, and the way she said it sounded like she was keeping tabs on me, I guess it is kind of her  _job;_ it's no secret that she's E-001's 'Handler' or whatever the fuck they call it, but isn't that something for an actual doctor to tell me? I don't know, maybe I'm over-thinking, but It's gonna bug me to high hell if I don't get an answer, so, for now, I'll assume she  _is_ , at the very least, monitoring me in some shape or form.

(Fuck, that's kinda creepy, but it's for the best, right?)

Whatever, I'm gonna try not to dwell on it, so, once I got back to Maintenance I just sorta sat there with my thumb up my ass for the rest of the day, and that was it, really, no fuck up in E-001's containment, thank God, no PA systems malfunctioning, to be honest, it's been a pretty boring day all things considered, so I'm going to try and make up for my lack of sleep last night and turn in now.

[9:07 PM]

[LOG ENDS]

 

 


	5. Day: 1293

[DAY; 1293]

[6:15 PM] 

[LOG BEGINS]

So, as soon as I fucking woke up my head felt like someone had taken a drill to my skull, so, of course, it took me about twenty minutes to get my ass outta bed, as a precaution, I took some of my meds to see if that'd help, and gave it about a half-hour to let it do it's stuff, but I guess pills for PTSD don't cure migraines, so I decided I'd weather the storm and get to work, but the problem with that was that  _every fucking noise_ just made it worse, but whatever, I just tried to ignore it and get on with it, which I kinda succeeded in, until I actually had to do some work, which involved fixing one of the hinges of one of the doors leading into maintenance, which wasn't too bad, but Christ, you'd think us, of all people would try and keep our own department In semi-decent condition, but no, the hinge was busted, so all I had to do really was replace the damn thing, after a while, though, my fucking headache went from a '10' to a God-Damned '20', so much so that I honestly couldn't take it, so eventually I made my mind up to go and see the Doc, just to see if he'd prescribe anything for the pain.

I got down to the Medical Lab and told the Doctor what was up, and I guess he thought at first that it was something to do with the E-Type Asset, and asked me if I'd seen anything out of the ordinary, to which I obviously said "No" to, and so I just told him I needed something for the migraine, after a few other tests, he said I was good to go and finally handed me some Strong-Grade Aspirin, luckily for me, the stuff won't affect the other meds I take so they'll be fine to use, anyways, long story short I took some of the Aspirin, gave it a while to work, (Which it did, though not to the extent I was hoping.) so now my Power-drill pain has been reduced to something like a... I don't know, 'light head-butt' sorta pain? It's just a throbbing pain now, and that, I can deal with. Once I could actually deal with the headache I thought I'd go and see Phil if he wasn't working, as I wanted to take full advantage of the 'Day off' the good Doc allowed me, as something like that's pretty rare for me, (Not that I'm particularly complaining.) I found one of his colleagues and asked Phil's whereabouts, and, I guess to my annoyance it turned out he was observing E-001, or experimenting, examining, whatever, the point was I didn't want to go near the fucking thing so I decided to wait until Phil had finished.

I started waiting at about 2:00 PM, the asshole didn't stop working until 4:00 PM, so I was basically waiting there for two hours, now wishing the Doctor didn't let me have the day off, when he finally came out, he just completely blanked me, no "Hi, how are you?", or "Nice to see you!", nothing, just sort of shoved past me, whilst at the same time ignoring me, which pissed me off, I mean, I had waited there for fucking two hours, and the son of a Bitch didn't even have the common-fucking-courtesy to even say "Hi", anyways, that's beside the point, I kind of shouted "What the fuck, Phil?" to him, sounding a bit more aggressive than I actually wanted to, and followed after him, if he wasn't going to say anything on his own, I was damn-sure that I'd _make him_ say something; (Fuck, okay, maybe that sounds a bit too much, but you get the point.) So yeah, I followed him and tapped him on the shoulder, and he just brushed me off, saying "Not now." to which I asked why and he told me he had a report to write up, and then sped up, and I couldn't be bothered to follow him-especially not since my head had started to hurt more again, so in the end I gave up to let him be the rude-ass motherfucker he had decided to be today, and went back to my quarters to unwind.

Once I got back it felt like someone had turned up the dial again to make my head pound, so I took some more Aspirin, speaking of which, it's starting to fucking hurt again so I'll leave this here.

[6:39 PM]

[LOG ENDS]


	6. Day: 1294

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

[DAY: 1294]

[9:46 PM]

[LOG BEGINS]

 

Woke up, felt like shit, went back to sleep.

Woke up again, realised I was half an hour late, lost my shit.

To say today was 'difficult' just wouldn't do it justice, I mean, like I said, I woke up, felt the same as I did yesterday morning, took some of that high-grade Aspirin, and went back to bed, the problem with that was that the stuff _really_ knocks you out like a fucking light, It kinda got me worried that someone had spiked 'em, but no, it was my dumb-ass forgetting to read the symptoms, and as a knock-on effect of this, I was half an hour late to work, so there I was, groggy as all hell, trying to rush around to get to work, almost crashing into a table in my haste, so I'll admit that that wasn't one of my finest moments.

As soon as I got to work, my head started off again, seriously, it was _right on queue_. This time though, I didn't wuss out and go to the Doc; I couldn't and didn't want to have any more time off, so I just tried to ignore it, and go fix one of the light fixtures in the Cafeteria that I was supposed to, which took about twenty minutes longer than it should've due to the sheer number of times I had to just stop. Just stop and take a break for a minute or two, It didn't help that the migraine was affecting my concentration, I just couldn't focus, and as a result almost dropped the new lightbulb on the floor, once I'd finally ended that painful experience, I decided it would be in my best interest to have a breather.

I found a bench and just sat for a while, and well, some bullshit happened.

I was just sitting there, staring into space, and I started to hear something behind me: laughing, for a while I didn't realise what it was as I couldn't tell it apart from the monotonous chatter around me, but the more I listened, the more it sort of... how can I explain this? The more it sorta... 'Came into Focus', anyways, once I could hear it pretty well, I realised it sounded like a kid, more specifically,  _a little girl,_ which freaked the shit outta me as that must've meant I'd forgotten to take my meds, as I'd usually start getting these weird disjointed flashbacks of Lucy when I didn't take my meds, and... fuck... well sometimes I used to deliberately stop taking them so I could see her again, or, in this instance hear her again, but I guess that I didn't realise the toll it was taking on my mind, so I stopped after a while, it just... fuck

I need to get back on track, don't I?

Anyways, the point was, I was pretty sure I'd taken my meds, no, _astronomically_ sure I'd taken them, but just to confirm that it  _was_ just my head I turned round behind me, to where the laughing came from, and was literally met with a wall, no open spaces for the kid's laugh to come from, nothing, just a fucking wall.

It didn't get any better when I turned back around, either.

On one of the top balconies I  _swear_ I saw a little girl, or at least a kid, running, (Or was it more like skipping?) Along, fucking disappearing as soon as I blinked again, I can't exactly remember what exactly the kid looked like as they were pretty far away and only in my view for a few brief moments, but I got the sense that the kid whom I take to be a little girl was wearing a dress, though apart from the yellow dress that I bought Lucy for her ninth, she never really wore dresses, apart from that one that she loved  ~~to death~~ so much, and always wore after that, unless  ~~we~~ I insisted on her changing, like, for school or whatever, shit, so I guess it'd make sense for me to 'remember' her wearing that?

After trying (In vain) to shake off both my headache and the feeling that I had forgotten to take my serotonin inducers, I decided to quickly go in to my quarters and take both my aspirin and my PTSD Medication for good measure, when I got to my quarters, it looked as if someone had moved all my stuff, my computer was in a completely different angle, papers were strewn loosely out of their folders, my first assumption was that some asshole had tried to discreetly ransack my fucking room in order to find something, whether they succeeded or not, I don't know, but they must've looked through my computer, most likely these logs, as it said that someone had logged on at 1:13 PM, and I left for work at 5:30 AM, and had came back to take my meds at 2:00 PM, so it  _definitely_ wasn't anything that I'd done, but... oh shit, that means whoever fucking did it knows my password, or at least can pull enough strings with Security to get my password... fuck... Agent Winters, maybe? I... I don't know, I just  _don't know._

I guess I could check in with Security and see if they'd let me have a look at the Security footage outside my quarters, but I don't know if that'll work.

(I'm getting off track again, for fuck's sake.)

I took both of my meds, feeling even more shook up, and went back to work, (Oh, did I forget to mention my head was STILL killing me?) but fortunately, there wasn't actually anything else around that I could get done so I spent the remainder of my time drinking coffee and going over the shipments of extra parts we need to keep doing our job, then went 'home', cleared up the sudden shitshow that had become of my quarters then laid in bed for a while until I gathered up the willpower to write another one of these things.

I'm kinda wondering whether the Company is a bit more Orwellian than I first thought, I mean this business with my room, it's fucked up, people don't just have the right be the fucking secret-police, but whatever, I guess I wouldn't be working for these people if I didn't think they were the good guys, and I get that science can be on the morally 'grey' side, but the stuff these people are working really are for the benefit of humanity, I believe that, this stuff could end famine, poverty, wars, and believe me, I know what war can do to a person, it really fucked up my brother, to the point that he's six feet under, and it does that to entire populations, so if these guys can stop shit like that, then I'm happy to help in fixing the shit they break.

I don't know, whether they're shady or not, this is just the hand I've been dealt, and I intend to make the most of it.

I'm just gonna stop writing now and go to bed.

~~[LOG ENDS]~~

~~[10:04]~~

~~~~Just woke up a couple of minutes ago, and like a little kid, can't get back to sleep, so I'll just write what happened. ~~~~

I had a weird fucking nightmare/dream in which I was in this pitch black room, couldn't move, nothing, all I could hear was something  _fucking whispering_ in the dark, I don't know how long it was after that but then I just saw, I saw Lucy, she was standing there, right in front of me, just blankly staring, like she had a mask on, or something, I tried to hug her, anything, but still couldn't move, and I was just forced to stare at her, and the more I did, the more I noticed something seemed... wrong, very fucking wrong, her... her eyes just seemed... fucking glassy, and, and dead, oh fuck... she...

She was crying.

Crying  _Blood._

Then she started screaming, just like she did when-

No.

Fuck, I just can't.

After that, she-

All I can bare to type is...

There was blood, lots of it.

It was like she died all over again.

The last thing I saw before I woke up was, fuck, I don't know, her shadow? Or some other kid's shadow?

No, her shadow.

Lucy's shadow.

[LOG ENDS]

[2:06 AM]

 

 

 


	7. Day: 1295

[DAY: 1295]

[9:38 PM]

[LOG BEGINS]

 

Shit.

That's the only way I can describe work today, just shit, I was seriously running solely on coffee today, I've been tired as fuck, my head won't stop pounding again, regardless of what I take, and I swear I'm seeing Lucy more and more, not in the way I did yesterday, but... just in the corners of my eyes, I don't know, in all honesty, I'm betting it's because I'm overtired most likely, if not, I guess I'll go see the doc about some new meds, but I'm going to leave it a couple days; it'll stop eventually.

Personal rant over, I guess I better get down to business.

Fixed one of their gurneys in the experimentation laboratories, (One of the legs had snapped off, and the wheels were busted.) It was a simple job of replacing the leg and oiling the wheels, it didn't take too long, as a side note, I noticed there was quite a bit of blood splashed over the gurney, and what I'm assuming to be claw-like rips in the leather, so... I don't know what to make of that shit, really, but these assholes know what they're doing.

I hope.

When my lunch-break finally came, I decided I'd head up to security and ask about the potential unauthorised breach of my personal quarters, and see if they'd let me run through the security cameras or something, so once I got up there, I asked whether I could take a look, and the fucker just spouted some crap about me not having clearance to view the footage. Fuck 'em, then, besides, this only _proves_ that something's up, surely, if they had any interests about protecting their employee's rights, or even _protecting their own damn information_ , they'd let me have a brief look, just to clarify.

But fucking no. They have to be complete assholes about it.

Anyway, once I'd finished with those idiots, head still feeling like someone had smashed it in with a bat, I had twenty minutes of free time, so I'd go and see if Phil could be of any help, though, knowing him, it was a fool's errand. Fortunately for me, turned out that he was in the cafeteria, having lunch, so I went over to see him, and told him about what happened, weirdly, he seemed unfazed, which only pissed me off and made me even more suspicious, I asked him if he had anything to do with what happened to my room, and he just suddenly tried to rush off because he "was needed in E-001's containment area", again, he was trying to dodge the question, so I called him out on his bullshit.

Long story short, it ended with me telling him to go fuck himself. In front of the whole damn cafeteria.

I fucking knew it, he or someone like Agent god-damn Winters had done it, tried to search my room, to find out what I was doing, I mean, he never was a good liar, and him trying to run off when I ask him questions is the last nail in the coffin. 

The thing I don't get though, is why? If they're monitoring me, if Agent Winters is monitoring me to see if I've been affected by the E-Series, then why go through my laptop and stuff? What do they think they're gonna find on my Personnel log? Fuck...

Phil's just treating me like one of his fucking test subjects, fucking observing me LIKE A FUCKING RAT. I bet that's all I am to him, a RAT, something he can test on, see what makes me tick, FUCK HIM, AND FUCK AGENT WINTERS!

Besides, why would they think I was infected anyways? When I was near E-001, I was wearing a  _Heavy-Duty Hazmat Suit_ , so there's literally no way I'd be even remotely affected, fucking dumbasses.

I don't know what to do, because... fuck, I don't know.

~~[10: 12 PM]~~

~~ [LOG ENDS] ~~ ~~~~

~~~~Fucking hell it happened again. ~~~~

Well, kinda.

I was falling asleep when I heard it, so, I dunno, it's hard to tell, but I... I heard a, (Christ, I sound insane again.) A kid, pretty sure it was a little girl,  _fucking calling me._  

I mean, it must of been Lucy again, because, well, the voice that was calling kept on saying 'Daddy', like, I don't know, in a kind of sing-song voice, y'know, the sort of voice kids use when they're playing something like hide-and-seek, but, fuck, the thing was, It sounded  _nothing_ like my little girl.

I don't fucking understand, what the fuck is going on? It can't be anything to do with... I'm not going to even say it, fuck.

Okay, to find out what the fuck is happening, and whether I'm fucking hearing things or something playing some fucked-up joke on me, I'm gonna switch to my audio transcript mode to see if it'll pick anything up, if it does, it'll mark it down on here, so, if I'm speaking, it can tell by how I sound, and it it'll mark that as 'Owner' (As in, I own this computer.) And anything else... we'll I'll just have to see.

[AUDIO TRANSCRIPT MODE BEGINS]:

OWNER: Okay, is this working?

OWNER: Yep, right, it's working.

OWNER: So, fuck... 

OWNER: Hello? Is anyone there?

OWNER: I can't hear nothing at the moment...

OWNER: Christ, this isn't going to work, is it?

OWNER: Okay, I'm going to go lay in bed, and wait for something to happen.

OWNER: This is pointless...

OWNER: It's now three O'clock, for reference, I woke up at about...

OWNER: Two-Forty-Five.

OWNER: Fuck...

OWNER: I heard something like...

OWNER: Fucking giggling.

OWNER: What the fuck?!

OWNER: What do you... 

OWNER: Who are you...?

OWNER: ...Lucy?

OWNER: Fucking hell... 

OWNER: It's...

OWNER: It's stopped.

OWNER: I don't... fuck, what?

OWNER: There's nothing on here...?

OWNER: But... I heard it.

OWNER: You're shitting me...

OWNER: This is bullshit.

OWNER: What? 

OWNER: Who will?

OWNER: What the hell are you talking about?

OWNER: What do you mean, "When they find out.?"

OWNER: Who are you?

OWNER: No, you're not.

OWNER: No, you're NOT!

OWNER: SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING DAUGHTER!

OWNER: No... You're not...

OWNER: That can't be...

OWNER: E...

OWNER: You're Eveline?

OWNER: No, NO!

OWNER: That's not right, I don't believe it... I was wearing a suit...

OWNER: Why do you keep saying that?

OWNER: Who'll kill me?

OWNER: 'My Friend'? Who...

OWNER: You mean Phil...?

OWNER: W... why?

OWNER: Then don't, stop talking to me...

OWNER: SHUT UP! YOU A'INT FUCKING REAL!

OWNER: She's...

OWNER: Gone...

[AUDIO TRANSCRIPT MODE ENDS]

I don't...

I don't get it, I don't get it.

Okay... since the audio transcripts didn't fucking work, I'll just have to write up what... oh fuck, fuck, fuck FUCK FUCK, what, what fucking 'Eveline' said, even though it's not real, it's just maybe my tiredness, and my Migraine and PTSD meds fucking my head up a little, that's all.

Whatever, if it is important, then I'll write it down on here.

Basically, the most important thing she, fuck,  _it_ kept saying, apart from claiming to be my damn daughter, is that 'They', or my 'Friend' is gonna kill me if they 'Find out' that she's been 'Talking to me.' So... If this is real, and not in my head, and I'm... Oh God... If I'm _Infected_ with whatever shit that she uses on people, she's saying that if people or, maybe Phil finds out that I'm... Infected, they'll fucking kill me. That's all she really said, but it doesn't matter anyways because this is all some stupid nightmare I'm just going to wake up from. 

Please God.

 

 

 


	8. Day: 1296

Fuck... forgot to end the log last night...

[9:33 PM]

[LOG ENDS]

 

[DAY: 1296]

[9:33 PM]

[LOG BEGINS]

 

I don't want to talk about work today.

I can't do this.

I'm starting to see her  _everywhere._

I'm starting to hear her  _everywhere._

It started to get a lot worse round about Lunch, so much so, I just couldn't concentrate, It's fucking weird, I see her out of the corners of my eyes, then I see her in front of me, but then I just can't tell if I actually saw her or not, as I feel like it happens really fast, but then afterwards, afterwards I realise she was probably standing there for a lot longer, and I just forced myself, or _tricked myself,_ into not noticing, I don't get it, everything feels...

Wrong.

I've tried to keep my distance from Phil or Agent Winters, whom I haven't fucking seen for days now, so either she knows I'm looking out for her, or she's gone somewhere, fuck, she's probably watching me right now.

I've changed my password to my computer, it's an unauthorised password change, but I could give two shits anymore, if they knew what I was writing about...

I think that Eveline was right for the most part, because they  _will_ try and kill me if they find out I'm infected, either that, or throw me in a containment cell to experiment on me, but just because she's right on that, it doesn't mean I'm going to start fucking worshipping her or whatever the fuck she makes people do, that's not going to happen.

I don't care if I run out of Meds, I can't go to the Doc, he'll be able to tell for sure, and besides, no amount of god- damned PTSD medication is going to stop whatever's going on with me, I don't know what I'm gonna do, I don't know, all I know is that my head won't stop hurting, and, oh fuck, is she singing?

WhY won't SHe shut UP?!

Okay, fuck, she's...

_she's just behind me, watching me type._

I don't want to turn around, I'm just going to keep typing.

Why did I just turn around?

I didn't want to... so, fuck, never-mind, it doesn't matter, she wasn't there when I turned around anyways.

I don't really understand why she's doing this, what does she FUCKING WANT? 

_For me to be her Daddy._

That's what she said.

That's what she wants.

Unfortunately for her,

THAT'S

NOT

GOING

TO

HAPPEN.

FUck, WhY dID I JUsT WRIte THat IT HURts FUCkfUCKSTopPLEAsE

 

_Y o U  a R E  A n  I D I o T  f O R  N O t  c A R I n g  A B o u T  Y O u r  D A U G H T E R_

 

I didn't write that.

I DIDN'T write that.

I DIDN'T WRITE THAT.

I swear, my head just started to kill me, then I felt like I was going to pass out, then, fuck, that's it's 11:43, did I actually pass out?

Fuck, what does that mean? I didn't write that, why would I? Someone else must of, they had to. 

But I'm the only one in the room, the door's double-locked, is someone in my room?

No, there's no-one, I'm being an Idiot.

Oh god.

What's happening to me?

There's gotta be a way to stop this, a cure, maybe? These _mother-fuckers_ would have one, they have one, they will, but where would I find it?

E-001's Containment area.

It'd just be logical, and I'm not referring to  ~~her~~ it's containment chamber, just the area where all things E-001 related goes on, if there's a cure, there'd be one there. I have to try, but how in hell would I do it without be noticed, they'd gun me down in seconds, the cameras are everywhere in that area. 

Wait, I know, 

_THE VENTS._

I mean, me, of all people know those vents, I've found my ass crawling through them more than once, right, I'll have to see if I can grab the schematics for the Containment Area Ventilation Layout, and see if I can get in that way, and the good thing about being maintenance is that no-one will question me going up there, the only problem will be the cameras in the Area I want to get in, fuck.

Well, I'll just have to find a way to get past them, I'll have to start planning tomorrow night, but I'd have to do the actual thing during my shift, to avoid suspicion.

This  _has_ to work.

If it doesn't, I'm  _screwed._

 

 


	9. Day: 1297

Again, forgot to end the fucking log. 

[LOG ENDS]

[8:47 PM]

 

[DAY: 1297]

[8:47 PM]

[LOG BEGINS]

Ok, first things first, I've got the layout of the vent system from Maintenance, giving me a clearer picture of how to go about this, fortunately, the guys just wrote it off as me needing the layout to fix something up there, and it looks as if the best way to get to the Containment Area would be through R&D, and then to drop down.

The problem is though, (Apart from me not having the skills or agility of a ninja.) is the cameras. The fuckers are likely gonna be everywhere, so I've come up with a few options:

1.  _Somehow_ try and avoid them seeing me, which is mostly impossible without seeing their line of vision.

2\. Get up to Security and disable the cameras that way, which,  _really_ isn't gonna happen because Security's locked like Fort-Damn-Knox.

3\. Get down to the main Generator Room and, well, basically fuck it up, which'll cause a blackout and hopefully buy me time to get into the Containment Area, but the downside of this would be that I'd be recognised by the fucking cameras in the Generator Room, along with that shit, I'm pretty sure Security would be in High-Alert; They might think they're being attacked by someone, and I wouldn't know when the blackout would be fixed so I'd really have to 'go to work' so to speak, but, out of all the options, this last one is gonna be the best one.

So, all that in mind, I'm thinking that the best way to get past the cameras would just be to stash some hoodie and sunglasses in my Work-Case, get changed out of view, disable the Generators, then get changed again to avoid making any one suspicious, it sounds stupid, I know, but it's the only thing I can think of, as I don't want to risk breaking the Cameras as that'd take too long, and Security would be on my Ass faster than you could say "Fuck." so that also means I gotta be quick breaking the Main Generator and the Back-Up Generator, and to that end, I'm gonna rig up a remote set of wire-cutters that we sometimes use for dangerous electrical tasks, stick 'em in the Generator wires, go up to R&D, get in the Vent with my torch ready, then activate the R.W.C's (Remote Wire-Cutters).

Then It'd just be the question of whether I can bypass the assholes that'll be in their, find a cure, and get back up the vents and back to my quarters.

If it all goes well without complications, then everything'll be fine, I won't have to worry, and everything'll go back to how it was before.

It has to.

[LOG ENDS]

[9:04 PM]

 


	10. Day: 1298

[DAY: 1298]

[11:22 PM]

[LOG BEGINS]

 

This can't be happening.

This  _can't_ be happening.

THIS CAN'T BE FUCKING HAPPENING.

I don't know what to fucking say.

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK.

There was nothing there.

There's no cure.

It was a waste of fucking time.

This can't be happening.

[LOG ENDS]

[11:25 PM]


	11. Day: 1303

~~[DAY: 1299]~~

[DAY: 1303] ~~~~

[6:24 PM]

[LOG BEGINS]

 

Didn't go into work today.

Haven't for the last few days.

She won't stop, I can't even hear myself think.

She always talking, singing, laughing.

She's always  _there._

She won't leave me alone.

I want her to stop.

She keeps saying that we'll be together forever.

She keeps calling me her father.

I want it to stop.

[LOG ENDS]

[6:29 PM]

 


	12. Day: 1304

[DAY: 1304]

[4:36 PM]

[LOG BEGINS]

 

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

 

There's blood everywhere.

All over me.

I didn't mean it.

The doctor came to check on me because I wasn't at work.

She didn't stop saying it.

Evie kept telling me to kill him or he would kill me.

I got scared .

Now he's dead.

His eyes are missing. 

His fingers are gone.

His tongue's not in his head anymore.

She keeps telling me it's going to be okay.

It's not.

They're going to find me 

I'm going to kill them.

I need to die.

I need to die before I do this to anyone else.

My gun's in the drawer.

I love you Lucy.

I'll see you soon.

 

 

 

 


	13. [POST EVALUATION]

Employee: 43.M-J.E's Quarters were discovered in a state of disarray, with Human Blood covering most surfaces, the body of Employee: 63.P-H.R was present at the scene,(Identified as Dr. Hank Richardson) missing multiple appendages, with both the eyeballs and Tongue absent. Upon further inspection, it is clear that the instigator of the attack was indeed Employee: 43.M-JE, known to colleagues as 'Johnathan Evans'.

Whilst the intent and reasoning behind the attack was originally unclear, Personnel Entries uncovered by the Security Dept. reveal that at some point, Evans was exposed to the E-Series Mutamycete secreted by E-001, and as such, experienced a breakdown of most Psychological functions, as common in subjects that come in contact with the E-Series Asset, resulting in the Psychosis-Induced attack performed by Employee: 43.M-J.E.

Interestingly, Evans' body has of yet not been recovered, and a thorough search of the installation yielded no results, which directly juxtaposes itself from the physical evidence that seems to suggest that Evans committed Suicide, as the Handgun mentioned in the Personnel Log was both present and had recently been fired, (Contrary to suggestions, the weapon was not used in the murder of Dr. Richardson, as a Post-Mortem revealed that the attack was carried out with the aggressor's bare hands.) furthermore, the Upwards-Direction of blood on the opposite wall of the murder scene directly correlates with most Gun-Related Suicides, along with this, Evans' final entry lends itself to the evidence of his 'Suicide'.

A Tactical Search Unit (T.S.U) has been Deployed to find, terminate, and recover Evans.

E-001 Expressed happiness concerning Evans' disappearance (Whom the Asset now refers to as her father), when queried about his whereabouts, the Asset had this to say: "I know where my Daddy is, of course I do! But I can't tell you, he's playing Hide-and Seek, and you're not allowed to cheat!" Further questions yielded similar results, and thus utilising the E-Series Asset to uncover his location has been rendered useless.

Upon Evaluation, It has become clear that the significance of Johnathan Evans' Breach is unacceptable, preventable, and unwarranted, and to this end, I believe it is imperative we employ more stringent Security, Monitoring, and Containment procedures, in order to prevent such failures occurring in the future, along with this, I propose we attempt to develop a serum to mitigate and completely cease the E-Series' influence on an individual, that can be easily administered to completely ensure such a breach of this magnitude never again occurs.

-Phillip Osman, Assistant Director of The Bioweapons Division 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's just about it! I know that this one was pretty weird, and maybe not as appealing to people than 'Part of the Family' was, but, needless to say, I enjoyed writing this one quite a lot! So, I'm not thinking of doing 'Part of the Family II' or whatever yet, but I'm pretty certain I'll either be doing something 'F.E.A.R.'- Related, 'Vampire: The Masquerade-Bloodlines', or 'Outlast' -Related next, I dunno! I'm thinking I might write in Johnathan Evans' character into 'Part of the Family II' or whatever I decide to call it, as I think it'd be fun/interesting to explore his character a little differently, in third-person. I've kinda realised that maybe stuff like writing in First-Person isn't exactly my strong-suit, so I think I'll be writing in Third-Person for now, but, we'll see... whatever strikes my fancy, I guess! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this work of fiction, and, well, stay tuned! Or reading? Yeah, something like that...


End file.
